


Evergreen

by crownofrosegold



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Also like Saria's the momfriend, F/M, Fairies, Mute Link, Navi is here because she's Link's friend, Winter, non verbal link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownofrosegold/pseuds/crownofrosegold
Summary: The love they share is evergreen.
Relationships: Link & Malon, Link & Navi (Legend of Zelda), Link & Saria, Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda), Malink - Relationship, Malon & Navi, Malon & Saria
Kudos: 41





	Evergreen

**Author's Note:**

> Link and Malon and the Zelda franchise belong to Nintendo and I'm in no way affiliated with them. I don't own these characters, Nintendo does. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Here's to more fanfics this year.

It was the coldest month of the year. Bitter winds chilled Link's face and the parts that dared to greet the harsh winter air. Autumn, Link tolerated because of the sweet dishes lovingly prepared by his Malon. The color of the gorgeous leaves varied in color from his beloved's hair to the wheat in the field. It was beautiful.

There was little to admire in the winter. The unrelenting white snow stung his eyes and the winds nipped at his ears and pointy nose. The snow piled up so high it was acceptable to say one waded through the snowbanks rather than walked through them. Every time the flurries wafted from the grim clouds he sneered with distaste. Quite a few winters brought the snow to Epona's withers but even when there wasn't as much out the great mare was reluctant to venture into the frosted wasteland. At least this year the snow wasn't as unmanageable. 

The somber trees bare of leaves and gray stretched forward. The trees farthest from the Deku Tree, or rather its successor, were asleep. Practically left dead from the sharp chill because they were too far away from the evergreen heart of the Lost Woods. 

"Oh, but it's cold," Malon said from atop Epona. Link began to walk as soon as he saw the trees so not to tire out Epona. Snow seeped into his boots but it would be worth it. It was for Malon. 

Link clicked his tongue and lead Epona and Malon down an overgrown path. Never leave the path, he knew straying from it would lead to him becoming hopelessly lost. Mist clouded his vision and the snow beneath his feet and Epona's hooves crunched as she ambled forward. 

Eventually, the snow seemed to vanish. Bits of green clung to the branches of the trees and Malon stared in wonder at the sight before her. "But it's winter," she marveled as she felt Epona stop. Link helped her down and twirled her around. Malon clung to him happily as she kissed his chin and caught his lips with hers. 

"Gee! It sure took long enough for it to get warm!" a muffled voice complained from Link's hat. Navi sprung from Link's hat and swirled above the two of them. Landing in Malon's outstretched hand she fluttered her wings, "It was so cold, I was sure I was gonna turn into an icicle." 

"Aw Navi, when we go back home you keep close to me I'll keep you warm," Malon smiled as Navi flit from her hand and cheerfully circled Link.

"Let's go home, lazy boy," Navi teased. 

With a fairy, the path was easy to follow.

Malon kept close to Link, clinging to his hand. The chill died down and he couldn't see her breath at his side. Navi illuminated the path as the emerald leaves began to spread from the branches, hiding the gloomy clouds. It was dark, not so dark they couldn't make it what was before them but enough to make Link wary.   
  
A wolfos sang its melancholy song from beyond the forest. Epona snorted and Malon's fingers thread in Link's. "Link," she murmured.

"Aw, Malon you don't have to worry! I know he'll sleep until noon but he'd do anything to protect you." 

Malon smiled up at Link and he nodded down at her. It was alright, they were together.

Grass sprung from the ground. Malon ran her thumb across a leaf from a branch. Over time it was so warm the Hylians shed their heavy cloaks and Link's fingers no longer felt stiff. 

"It's beautiful," Malon beamed at him. "I've never seen such a thing. It's the coldest it's been all year and here, why here it's practically summer." 

"Yaho! Link!" 

A voice from ahead called. Link beamed careful to not race forward without his beloved and his horse. Navi, on the other hand, raced to the voice. 

Link scooped Saria up with ease. She buried her face into his shoulder and smiled at him, "Link." 

It wasn't often Link ventured into the Lost Woods but he was an honorary Kokiri and a friend to the forest so he was always welcome.

Holding his face between her hands Saria kissed his forehead cheerfully, "I felt something in the wind, you should have told us you were coming. After all, today-"

"Miss Saria, hello," Malon greeted. 

"Malon!" Saria dropped down from Link and raced to the rancher. Clinging to her calloused hands she grinned, "Come, come. You've both traveled so far. Warm yourselves."

"Everybody! Link's back!" Saria cried out with a cupped hand. "He brought Malon!"

The Kokiri stopped. "It's Link!"

"Link's back!"

"Oh, he brought his wife!"

"She sure is pretty!"

"Link did you bring us a present?"

Questions swirled around the pair like the snowflakes on the field. 

"Hey, Mister No Fairy," a voice from the side called out. Hands on his hips, Mido leaned forward. "Don'tcha know tonight's special?" 

"That must be why they came."

"Tonight is special."

"It's all the more special with Link back home."

It was the beginning of a new year. 

Time in the Kokiri forest seemed stagnant it still passed.

Mido cracked a grin as he crossed his arms, "Since you're here. Why not help us reach some things only you can?" 

The sky ahead was still gray, but the light was fading from it. There was so much to do in such little time. Normally, they would climb the Deku tree but it was still a sapling. For now, they'd be earthbound and have to make merry with their feet planted. 

Fairies brightened the area, torches were lit, and fireflies caught in lanterns. 

Flowers were woven within the kokiri's hair, in Link's as well, and clung to Malon's fiery locks as parts were braided and the rest left down. Even Epona was decorated. 

They drank the milk the couple brought. The fairies bright and merry from the treat, and the Kokiri made giggly from the drink. Tonight was the longest night of the year and when morning came, it would be a new one. 

Malon sang and Saria played her ocarina. Link was dizzy with joy. Nearly delirious as the sounds of clapping filled his ears and he spun Malon around him. Dancing with her close and feeling the cool light of the moon on his face and reflected in her eyes.

Their lips were red with berry juice. Grass stained his breeches and her skirt. The crickets sang, it sounded like summer. 

"You're a wonder," Malon breathed as she kissed him tenderly. 

He who brought light to her life, he who made summer in the middle of the winter and at the beginning of the year. 

He caressed her cheek. Braving the cold was always worth it if it meant he could see her in the summer again. It was worth it to see flowers in her hair and feeling the warmth of the heart of the woods. It was worth it because he loved her. 

He'd love her until the Lost Woods shriveled up, he kissed her back. His love for her was evergreen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, happy holidays, and happy new year!


End file.
